


Back to Front

by sabinelagrande



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Longing, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-11
Updated: 2004-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's never going to look at me the way she looks at him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Front

She's never going to look at me the way she looks at him.

Oh, call me silly, call me weak. I know it in my soul.

Cause I'm not ever going to be as good as him, am I? Never going to be the King of Men. I'm just the son of a poor deranged Steward who burned himself to death. I suppose this city is mine now. But what is that compared to him?

And I couldn't save her, couldn't even save myself- he did that. I have heard her call for him in the night. Whether she calls for the healing or calls for the man I do not know. All I know is that I can't sleep knowing that she's in pain and I can't help her.

I can tell her that she is beautiful, I can compare her to any of her ancestors, I can tell her she is like the bygone splendor of Numenor- but it will never be enough. I can't melt the frost in her eyes.

She's in there crying because she's never going to be a high-born elven lady. He's never going to love her, and she's never going to give up eternity for anyone. I'll bet she'd give anything to be the lowliest of the undying instead of a shieldmaiden who cannot fight.

God, what a pair we would make. A couple of prisoners who should have died, imprisoned by our several, foolish desires.

But these days are… something different. Something new. Everything is back to front- the fate of all the world waits for two Halflings. And I have to believe that everything will change, or else we are all lost.


End file.
